Another Much Needed Vacation
by KODfreak
Summary: Kid and Crona's daughter, Lady Death is given a mission by Lord Death to stop Asura from creating mayhem at Disney World, along with her half-uncle Victor Stein, the son of Stein and Medusa, and also a very close friend of hers. And also much to her dismay, must also be joined by the nerdy yet kind and intelligent son of Maka and Soul, Akira. Sequel to "A Much Needed Vacation".
1. Lady's first day

About twelve or so months after Kid and Crona's wedding...

Not much has changed for the two wedded lovers. Crona was expecting the new shinigama witch any day now, and looked forward to the joys of parenthood as did Kid. They were given Stein's house from Stein and Medusa as a wedding gift, and also a new car as well. They converted the dissection room in Stein's house to a room for the baby, and were ready to take care of the first Death Goddess.

Stein and Medusa eventually got married, however she did not look forward to raising another child, so much so that she even considered abortion, but Stein convinced her otherwise, saying how honored he would be to raise a baby with Medusa. They found out they were going to have a boy. The two now live in Medusa's old home at the far end of town, and come to visit Crona and Kid often.

Maka was late into her pregnancy as well. They found out they were going to have a baby boy, and they couldn't be happier. Soul continues to work at his bouncer job to pay for the new baby, while Maka stays home and is looked after by Blair. Spirit was extremely furious when he found out that Maka was pregnant, that is until Lord Death told him how fun it was to become a grandpa. Spirit eventually warmed up to the idea and accepted Soul and Maka's relationship.

As for Liz and Tsubaki, they continued to stay in a relationship, even if it was a little rocky. Black star continued to date Patty, and use both her and Tsubaki during missions. They all for the most part continue to live together at the mansion.

One day at Kid and Crona's house...

Kid was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. Finally he had time to relax after triple checking that he had made the baby room symmetrical. It had just been another lovely morning at their cozy home, and Kid couldn't be happier. His thoughts were halted when Crona, his bride, walked up to him.

"Uh...um...Kid?"

"Yes my love?"

"Umm...uhh...there's something I need to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"Uhh...I don't know if I can deal with it though..."

"You can tell me Crona. Now, what is it that's bothering you?"

"Well...see the thing is...I think my w-water broke..."

Kid was startled and must have jumped ten feet off the couch.

"Oh FUCK! Are you sure!?"

"Yes Kid I'm sure!"

"I need to get you to the academy pronto!"

"O-Okay Kid!"

Kid helped Crona outside sat her down in the passenger seat of the car. He then put the keys in and started the car. They pulled out and were on their way to the academy.

"Ohhhh! Kiiiiid!"

"Hold on Crona! We're on our way!" said Kid as he drove as fast as he could, being sure not to hit anyone. Of course people were jumping out of their way trying to avoid the speeding car. Eventually they reached the entrance to the academy. Thankfully Spirit was hanging outside to witness the irregularity. Kid quickly stepped out and helped Crona out as well.

"What's going on Kid?" asked Spirit.

"Spirit! I need you to help Crona out to the hospital center! She's about to give birth!"

"AHH! Yes of course!" Spirit said taking out a walkie talkie. "This is Spirit! We have an emergancy! A student is about to give birth!"

Seconds later nurses showed up and helped Crona inside. They rushed her to the hospital as Kid and Spirit hurried at their own pace. They soon reached Crona's room where she was being aided by Medusa in a nurse's uniform. No one reconized her.

"Ah Kid, I'm sure you've met Nurse Medusa. She's our head doctor here. She will be assisting Crona."

"Ah, how do you do Kid?" Asked Medusa.

"Uhh...just fine doctor. How's Crona doing?"

"Mm hm. Very soon she will begin giving birth. Crona is now being given some strong pain killers."

"Wha? Child birth is painful!?" asked Crona.

"Oh yes, very much so. Incredible, horrible pain." Medusa said, making Crona terrifed.

"Uhh Nurse, don't you think you're scaring Crona?" asked Kid.

"Well she should be scared. You know what they say, there's a thousand things that can go wrong during birth."

"Wha!" Crona yelped. Kid sighed.

"I think it would be in everyone's best interest if you instead try to say some comforting words to her?"

"Oh alright...it'll probably go swell, Crona." said Medusa.

"It will?"

"Probably."

"Oh that's gooOH!"

"Ohhh! The baby's coming!" said Medusa she and Kid walked up to her. Kid held Crona by the hand.

"This is very important Crona. I know it's hard, but I need you to push. You'll start to feel the baby coming out. Push!"

"Whaaa!" Crona yelled pushing. In between the pushing, Crona breathed heavily.

"Come on Crona! Keep pushing! It's crowning! Come on you can do it!" encouraged Medusa.

Crona pushed and pushed until the baby was delivered, crying as Medusa held it.

"Aww how adorable! Kid, would you like to cut the cord?"

"Uhh okay." Kid said as he was handled the scissors. "I need to make this symmetrical..."

Kid neared his hand towards the cord, and once he found the right spot, he cut it completely straight through. Crona was just relieved this was all over.

"Let me see my baby." Crona said reaching her arms out. Medusa smiled and handed the newborn to Crona. She smiled as she held her child, knowing in her heart she'll grow up and make her proud.

"She's the most beautiful baby in the world..." said Crona. Kid smiled and kneeled down towards Crona and his daughter.

"She sure is..." Kid agreed.

"Hm..." Medusa said taking out a camera. "Hey guys look here."

Kid and Crona looked and smiled as Medusa took the picture. It was a memory they were sure to cherish for a long time.

15 YEARS LATER...

"Dad! My tie is fine!"

"No sweety, can't you see how doesn't line up? All I'm trying to do is fix it."

"Kid, just let her be. She's going to be late on her first day of school!"

Kid was fiddling with Lady's tie as she was getting ready to her first day. Lady wore a suit, somewhat similar to her father's, except more business looking and with the jacket open. She simply for the most part, resembled her father, except she didn't have the white lines in her hair that Kid had. Instead, and much to Kid's disdain, Lady was born with a birthmark that covered the area around her left right eye. It was white in color and shaped like a star. When she was first born, it was faded and hard to notice, but as she grew it became more noticable. Needless to say Kid was upset about it, but loves her deeply.

Kid himself had grown taller and thinner the past 15 years. He was starting to gradually change into his father to become the next reaper, but would still be awhile before he started to look familiar to Lord Death. He was still his symmetrically obsessed self, and every other day he would visit his father who helps him train with death scythes.

Crona had grown into a beautiful, womanly shape, and she had even let her hair grow long. She still loved to wear tomboyish clothing, and even right now was wearing a simply grey tanktop and cargo shorts. She had opened up out of her box and became a lot more social.

Today was Lady's first day of Meister class, the one where she will finally be able to go on full missions. Lady was a meister, and a skilled one at that. But she did not need to fully rely on a weapon to fight. Being part witch, she had double enhanced powers, and even knew some spells, for which Crona was happy to teach her. Lady was much more interested in witchcraft than becoming a Reaper, which Kid didn't really appreciate.

"No daughter of mine is going to spend her first day wearing an asymmetrical tie!" Kid said. He then let go.

"There, perfect!"

"Okay! Can you drive me to school now?" asked Lady.

"Yes, let's get going."

"Have a great day at school, Lady!"

"Thanks mom. Bye."

Kid gave Crona a kiss before the two left the house and got into the car. Kid began to drive toward the academy.

"Please try and collect a symmetrical amount of souls for me, please?"

"Dad, it's my first day. I'm sure we're not going to go on missions just yet."

"Well in that case, study hard. If you're going to become a Grim Reapress, then you'll need to know all the material."

"Whatever..."

Kid pulled up to the academy and parked. They both got out and began to walk.

"Alright Lady. You're class is just down the hall. I'll be in Grandpa's room if you need me."

"Okay Dad."

"Have a great day at school." Kid said kissing her on the cheek before leaving. Lady hoped no one saw that as she walked up to the door. She opened the door and stepped inside. The class was nearly full, but had not started yet.

"Ahh Lady Death. There you are." said Stein, still the teacher of the class. 15 years and he still looked pretty much the same. "Take your seat next to Victor."

"Okay." Said Lady walking up to Victor's row and sitting next to him.

"Sup Vic." said Lady.

Vic was Stein and Medusa's son, a half witch Meister with grey hair a lot like his dad's. He was strong and athletic, as well as a skilled martial artist thanks to training from Stein. Just like Lady, he knew some witchcraft but was being taught by Medusa. He lived with his parents, but would frequently visit his half niece of one year older age at her house, and the two became very close. He wore a white letterman's jacket and jeans.

"Nuthin' much, how have you been? Learn any new spells?"

"Yeah a couple. My mom's been teaching me all kinds of cool spells. There's like a million different ones."

"Damn...I wish there was a class that taught those kinds of things."

"Yeah, but apparantly it's 'forbidden'."

"Huh. Better talk to your daddy about that one."

"Trust me, there's no way he would allow witchcraft to be taught at school. He always says witchcraft is evil and stuff like that. I don't see how it is. Some of the spells my mom teaches me are more useful than anything they teach at the academy."

"Why don't you ask Lord Death about it?"

"Huh...you know maybe I should. I've never talked to him about it."

Just then, the son of Maka and soul, Akira, walked in the room. He kind of resembled Maka, but had Soul's white hair. He was kind of nerdy looking; he wore a red sweatervest with a white dress shirt and tie underneath, and also wore glasses. He was a weapon who turned into a scythe. Akira was very intelligent, but was not very popular, and even Lady and Vic didn't like him too much and thought he was annoying, even though he was always nice and just wanted to be their friend. Even since they were children Maka tried to set up play dates with Akira and Lady but she never played nice with him.

"Ah, Akira Evans, there you are. Take your seat next to Lady up there." said Stein. Akira made a small smile and began to walk up the steps.

"Damn...not him again..." Lady quietly said to Vic. Akira walked up to his seat and sat down in it.

"Hi Lady...how has your summer been?"

"Okay...I guess."

"My mom tells me Crona is teaching you witchcraft."

"Yeah..." Lady said looking straight ahead.

"Personally, I think it is much more useful to learn and use weapon and meister skills rather than trying to rely on just spells."

"Ugh! Shows what you know! They're not just spells! And Besides, it's not like casting spells is all I know how to do! I can fight well without witchcraft! I know I can kick your ass!" Lady said raising her voice and looking at him angrily.

"Oh..." Akira said looking away. He knew he agitated Lady and decided to keep quiet. Lady sighed and looked back straight ahead.

"Okay class, it looks like everyone is here, so I will get started. I will be your teacher, Dr. Franken Stein, but let's keep it casual and you can call me Stein. In this class you will be paired up with a weapon, with the exception of a couple of the students. It is best for meisters to pair up with weapons they are friends with to better the chances of strong connections, plus it makes my job all the more easier. Now, everyone besides Lady and Victor, pair up." said Stein. Everyone began to find partners.

"Uhh...Lady?"

"Don't even start with that, Mr. Evans. You heard Stein. There's no way I'm being your meister."

"Very well..."

After a bit everyone seemed to fins a partner.

"Alright. Is there anyone who doesn't have a partner?" asked Stein. Akira raised his hand.

"Uhh I don't have a partner."

"Hmmm well alright tell you what. For now, you be with Lady and Vic and they will help you collect souls for the time being."

"What!" Shouted Lady. "Stein, can't you pair him with someone else?"

"Sorry Lady, but there's no one left. I'm sure the two of you can make a good Death Scythe out of him. Now no more arguments. He will be the weapon of you two." Stein said as Lady sunk into her chair in frustration. Vic was just as unhappy. Stein continued the class.

After class at break, Vic went to the gym while Lady was walking toward her locker. Just then she heard a voice.

"Hey! Lady wait up!"

Akira ran up to her.

"What do you want?" she asked, not even looking at him.

"Look...I know you don't like me very much, but...I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I upset you by becoming your and Vic's weapon partner...it wasn't like I forced myself to do so..."

"Yeah whatever...well since you're stuck as our weapon, I'm going to have to establish some ground rules." Lady said stopping and looking at him.

"Ground rules?"

"Yes, for starters Vic and I aren't going to use you to fight."

"But...part of the class is to use your weapon to collect souls."

"Hey, we weren't originally supposed to have weapons and simply collect souls just the two of us, which is what we will still do. You'll just be there to eat the souls."

"But...I can help fight too."

"No. You'll just stay out of our way, got it?"

"Very well..."

"Good. Also, when we go on missions, don't go running off got it? Stay close, but not close enough to annoy us."

"Alright...I think I get it."

"Good. See you at class." Lady said walking away to her locker.

Meanwhile back at the classroom...

Stein was looking at the names on his roll list, thinking it is better to memorize them now rather than later. Suddenly, he heard a hiss.

"Huh?...Probably my imagination." He said looking back at his paper. He then felt hands rest on his shoulders.

"Hi Steiny."

"Medusa." Stein said with a small smile. "You really shouldn't be here. What would happen if someone should see?"

"The door is closed, Professor. Come on...I know you never get tired of exploring inside me..." she said hugging him from behind. "We're married now. That means we're supposed to have lots of sex..."

"Yeah...you do have a point...and twenty minutes is more than enough..."

"Indeed it is, professor." Medusa said creeping up to his face."

"Yes..."

Stein kissed his wife on the mouth, and the kiss quickly became deeper. Medusa swiped at Stein's shirt, ripping it open as Stein slammed Medusa on the top of his desk, all what was on top of it now falling to the floor in a mess, as Stein then zipped open Medusa's outfit. She was only wearing her underwear underneath. Stein, so hungry for it, ripped off Medusa's bra and panties. He then climbed on top of her, pulling down his pants and began to thrust, with each thrust he made faster, causing Medusa to moan louder and louder. After several more thrusts, Medusa let out one more loud moan as they both had an orgasm.

"Ha ha ha..." Medusa drunkenly laughed out of pleasure. "You never cease to impress me, Professor."

"Yes well, just wait til I get home. Then the real fun begins."

"Very well. See you then, Professor." Medusa said as she vanished. Stein realized that he couldn't fix himself up as well as the desk to make it look normal again anytime soon.

After the break...

Lady met up with Vic and they were on their way back to class when they saw a note on the door.

'Class dismissed for the rest of the day.'

"Huh. Well that's a stroke of good luck." said Lady.

"Ugh...it probably has something to do with mom again..." said Vic with disgust.

"Attention!" A voice over the intercom said. "Lady Death and Victor Stein report to the Death Chamber immidiently."

"Looks like my Grandfather needs a word with us." said Lady.

Meanwhile...

Crona was visiting Maka at her place. The two women were having some tea.

"So Crona, how is Lady doing?"

"She's doing great! I've taught her many useful spells with the help of my mother."

"Hmm don't you think she should rely more on traditional fighting?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well...witchcraft is kind of frowned upon..."

"So?...I think it's good for her to learn many different skills so she won't struggle while fighting."

"Well...she is part witch so I guess it's in her blood...anyway...I kind of have a suggestion for her if you don't mind."

"What is it?"

"Well...you know if she has some free time...maybe she could set aside some time to...you know maybe hang out with Akira?"

"Wait...are you suggesting that Lady and Akira should date?"

"Well, I know that Akira has like the biggest crush on your daughter..."

"Maka, I'm sorry. You know Lady doesn't like Akira very much."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is well...she kind of hates him."

Maka gasped.

"How could Lady hate someone so sweet and kind such as my son?"

"W-Well...I don't know...Lady just hates certain people."

"Then something like this will be good for her. She can get to know him and see that he isn't such a bad guy."

"Maka...If I approach and ask her something like that well...she'd probably be upset and embarrassed."

"Well, what do you think she should do instead, huh? Marry her half-uncle?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh please. It's too obvious."

"Come on Maka. They may be close, but that doesn't mean they're dating."

"Well you better do something about that soon or you might have a problem on your hands. Just promise me you'll consider asking Lady about Akira...pretty please?"

Crona sighed.

"Alright...I'll think about it."

"Good. Hm? Oh geez it's time for me to meet Soul for lunch."

"Okay." Crona said standing up. "See you later, Maka."

"See ya."

Meanwhile...

Lady and Vic were walking into the Death Chamber. Once they arrived, they noticed that Kid, Lord Death, and Spirit were already there.

"Oooohhh! There's my little Lady!" happily said Lord Death as he bounced over to Lady and gave her a hug.

"Hi Grandpa."

Lord Death let go.

"How's my wonderful Granddaughter doing?"

"I'm doing fine."

"Ah and Victor, you're looking awesome as usual."

"Thanks sir."

"So, I suppose I should get to the point on why I called you in here. You see, I have a very important mission for you two."

"What is it?" asked Lady.

"Well you see, I've been given word that a man has been located in Orlando Florida who looks suspiciously like Asura the Kishin. More specifically, he has been spotted wandering around Disney World, creating small havoc like breaking down rides, setting kitchens on fire, and stuff like that. I believe what he is trying to do is making many small, but unexplain problems in an effort to make the managers lose their sanity, and when higher ups lose their sanity, it spreads like wildfire, until it infects the more important people in the industry."

"I see what you're getting at. How come no one has been able to stop him?" asked Vic.

"Well, I've tried to send some of my best weapons and meisters, but to no avail have we been able to even approach him. As soon as he spots them, he vanishes without a trace."

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Lady.

"Well, I figure Asura has not even heard or seen you two before, let alone he wouldn't suspect two kids to try and stop him. So the mission I have for you two is to go to Disney World, locate Asura, and stop him. With the two of you combined, I'm sure you'll have no problem in defeating him. You two have a tremendous amount of power, more so than any other student in the academy. That's why I have chosen you."

"Huh...a chance to take down the lord of insanity, plus a free trip to Disney World? Sounds like a fair deal to me." said Vic.

"Yes indeed! I also want you two to have lots of fun!"

"Well you can count on that!" said Lady. She had never been outside of Nevada before, so going to someplace as exciting as Disney World was something she could look forward too.

"Uhh now dad, don't you think we should be there to help them?" asked Kid.

"Well of course you will be escorting them there along with your family, but when it comes to taking out Asura, I want them to go at it alone. They need to learn how to find on their own without relying on anyone. Oh yes which reminds me..."

"What is it Grandpa?" asked Lady.

"Akira Evans will also be joining you."

Lady's heart sank. Akira was the one person he didn't want to go with her on this trip. Vic didn't look all to pleased either.

"Uhh...uhhh but why?"

"Well I have been informed that he has no partner, and you two are his partners. Plus he is a really bright young man who will surely benefit you. I also want you to use him as a weapon whenever you can."

"Uhhh..."

"Is that understood?" asked Lord Death.

"Y-Yes..."

"Very well then..."

Kid quietly sighed. He knew Lady never liked that boy and for the most part, neither did Kid himself.

"In that case, you three and your familes will be leaving tonight. I have purchased all of your tickets, so you better pack your bags! I'll send a car to pick you up." said Lord Death.

Lady decided that as long as Akira didn't get in their way, she could still have a fun time with Vic at Disney World.


	2. The Kishin lives?

After meeting with Lord Death, Kid, Lady and Vic were walking out of the Death chamber.

"Dad, does Akira have to come with us?"

"Yes, Lady. Trust me, I'm not really fond of him either. Asymmetrical twerp...but, when my father gives us an order, we must obey it. Just give him phony things to do if he is really bugging you that much."

"Okay..."

The three walked out of the chamber, and eventually out of the academy. They then got into Kid's car with Lady sitting in the front.

"Hm. This whole thing reminds me of when your mother and I went to Disneyland." Kid told Lady.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Our father was forcing us to take a vacation because he throught we were studying too hard...or so as I remember. Yeah...at that time, I had like the biggest crush on her...and I saw her all alone sitting at a table at lunch so I asked her if she wanted to come with us...boy was I ever happy when she said yes...best decision I've ever made."

"Hm..." Lady said smiling. She thought it was a cute story. They eventually pulled up to the house and got out of the car.

"Don't you need to go home and pack, Victor?" asked Kid.

"Nah, my dad said mom was going to come and bring my suitcase over."

"Uh...you mean Medusa...is coming here?"

"That's right. Something wrong?"

"Uhh nothing, nothing." Kid said. He was afraid Medusa would flirt with him again. The three went inside the house. Crona was there to greet them.

"Hi Kid!" she said happily hugging and kissing her husband. She then looked at Lady.

"Hi Lady, hi Victor. How was school?"

"It was okay. Stein gave us the usual first day spiel."

"Ah. Papa Stein called and told me that we're all going on vacation."

"That's right, Crona. We're going to Disney World."

"Oh wow! I've never been to Disney World before!"

"Neither have I! Isn't this great?" asked Kid.

"But why would we go on vacation so early in the school year?" Crona asked.

"Well uh...dad...suggested it would give the other students enough time to catch up to Lady and Victor's skill level."

"Is that right? Well I'm not surprised. You two have always been skillful with magic and combat. Oh yeah that reminds me. Victor, our mom called and is going to come over to drop your stuff off for the trip."

"Gah!" Kid yelped.

"Hee hee, don't worry Kid..." said Crona. "I'm sure mom's gotten over that whole flirting with you thing, and if not you know she's just playing around."

"Yeah...I guess if I don't just encourage her like always it'll be fine."

"Why does Grandmadusa flirt with you all the time?" asked Lady.

"Ehh I have no idea."

"Well Lady, you should probably get packed. Victor, please make yourself at home." said Crona. Lady went to her room to get packed while Vic sat himself on the couch and watched some tv. After about twenty minutes, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, I'll get it." Kid said walking over to the door. He opened it to Medusa, her outfit zipped open, showing her black bra and stopping just below her belly button.

"Well. Hello my son in law."

"Uhhh...hi Medusa."

"Is that any way to greet your mother-in-law? Come here." She said stepping in and pulling him into a big hug. Kid felt uncomfortable. Medusa then grabbed Kid's hand and placed it on her breast.

"Tell me how you like that, symmetry boy."

"Mom..." Crona said walking up to them.

"Ah, hello my daughter. I'm just greeting my son-in-law."

"Mom, let him go. And why are you dressed like that?"

"Well it is kind of humid outside." Medusa answered letting go of Kid. "And wearing black doesn't help much either."

"Yeah, anyway do you have Victor's stuff?"

"Yep!" Medusa said holding up a suitcase. Vic walked up to them.

"Hey mom. You sure you packed everything?" he asked.

"I always know what to bring." she said handing it to him.

"Mom, what's that other suitcase you have?" asked Crona.

"Oh this? That's my suitcase."

"For what?"

"For the trip, silly! I'm coming too you know."

"Uh...uhh..." Crona said.

"Oh calm down. No one at the airport will notice me with the clothing I brought. And besides, none of those fools in Florida even know who I am."

"Yeah...I guess you've got a point."

"And my son using his powers to take down the kishin? I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"You can count on that." said Vic.

After a bit, Kid went to go pack himself while Medusa made herself something to eat. Lady soon came out with her own black briefcase and saw Vic on the couch.

"Hey Vic." she said joining him. "Whatchya watching?"

"MXC. It's pretty fucking hilarious." said Vic.

"Ah, Lady. I thought that was you." said Medusa walking in the room.

"Grandmadusa! I didn't hear you come in!" Lady said getting up and hugging her.

"Hm..." Medusa said hugging back. "Excited for the trip?"

"Yes! I've never been outside the state before!"

"Mmm Florida is much different than Nevada. It's all tropical and beautiful there."

"Wow! I can't wait!"

"Neither can I. It'll be so nice to be all alone with Steiny."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Speaking of which!" said Medusa walking over to the door and answering it. "Hello Steiny."

"Hey Medusa." said Stein greeting her with a hug and a deep kiss. He then let himself inside. "Sorry I'm late. I had to clean up my office a bit and due a little work because of my future absence."

"Yeah, I was wondering why you cancelled the rest of class." said Lady.

"Oh...you know...school related...things."

"Ah. Gotchya."

"Yes. Anyway the limo will be here soon to pick us up. Is everyone packed?"

"Mom is packed and she is helping dad pack right now." said Lady.

"Alright."

After a little bit longer, Kid and Crona entered the room with their suitcases.

"Hi papa Stein."

"Hi Crona. You two ready?"

"Yep!"

"Okay good. Maka, Soul and Akira will meet us at the airport." Stein said as he noticed a car pull up to the house. "And here comes our ride."

Everyone went outside and packed their things in the trunk of the limo as Stein locked the door. They then all got inside and the driver began to drive. It was a short trip over to Death city airport, and once they reached the front curb, an attendant was there to take their bags and check them in the curbside check in. Everyone got out and stepped inside. They already had their tickets; they were handed out to them while in the limo from the driver. As they were walking inside towards the security checkpoint, Maka, Soul and Akira walked up to them.

"Hi Maka." said Crona.

"Hi guys! It's nice to see all of y-...wait, why is...Medusa here?" she asked.

"Ahh I know what you're thinking, but don't worry!" Medusa said snapping her fingers. She was now wearing a white dress shirt, opened up so you could see her cleavage, and black dress pants. To complete the look, she was wearing glasses. "I just have to be like this until we get to Florida."

"That's not what I meant. Why are you even coming?"

"Maka..." said Crona.

"No, it's alright. Why am I going? Well, I couldn't just leave my Steiny alone now could I?" Medusa said clinging on to Stein's arm.

"Look just...don't cause any trouble alright?"

"Ha ha ha, oh please. I'm done with the whole world going crazy thing."

"Maka, it's alright." said Kid. "She's part of the family. She's more than welcome to come along just as anyone is."

"Awww that's so sweet, Kiddy." said Medusa walking over to Kid and hugging him. Maka sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Crona, aren't you all upset at what Medusa is doing?" she asked.

"Maka, she's just playing. Let her be and let's get through security."

"Fine."

The whole group entered security and went through the whole thing. They then made their way up to their gate. They still had a while before their plane arrived. Lady and Vic were sitting together while Soul, Kid and Akira went to go buy snacks. Stein and Medusa went to go use the restroom while Maka and Crona sat together.

"Crona, look." Maka said pointing to Lady and Vic. "Remember what I told you."

"Maka...this will just embarrass her."

"It's for her own good."

"Okay...fine."

Crona got up and walked over to her daughter and Vic.

"Uh Lady...I need to have a word with you. It's important."

"Okay mom." said Lady getting up. They walked away from the others.

"What's up?" she said as soon as they were away from everybody.

"Well...the thing is...I think...you know maybe while we're at Disney World...you should spend a little alone time with Akira."

"And why would I do that?" Lady asked crossing her arms.

"Well...because. It's not like he has anyone else to hang out and go on rides with. Why don't you want to hang out with him?"

"Because, he's a.." Lady said pointing her fingers and drawing a square in the air. "I like guys who are exciting, like Vic."

Crona realized that Maka may be right about this.

"Well...it'll be good for you. You don't really have any...other friends outside Victor."

"Mom...I don't want to..."

"Please Lady...for me?"

Lady let out a long sigh.

"I'll think about it..."

Crona made a small smile.

"Thank you Lady. I'll make it up to you."

"Okay..."

The two walked back to their gate. Lady was definitely not looking forward to her time with Akira. Lady and Crona sat down and waited for the others. As the time for departure was nearing, the rest of the group showed up at the gate. The person over the intercom then announced that they were boarding, and the group lined up. They were then let on one by one on to the plane. Stein and Medusa sat in one row, Maka and Soul in another, Kid and Crona in another, and finally Lady, Vic and Akira in another.

"Have you ever been outside of Nevada, Lady?" asked Akira.

"No." Lady answered coldly, leaning on the side and looking out the window.

"Oh...my mom said she went with your parents to California to go to Disneyland."

"Did she also tell you that she basically tried to rape my mom?"

"What!"

"Yeah. My mom told me that she kissed your mom as a joke, and that your mom took it seriously and started to become obsessed with mine and tried to kiss and rape her in public at downtown disney."

"That's a lie! My mom would never do that! She told me she was with dad the entire time!"

"Go ask for your self." Lady said with a tiny smile, seemingly happy that she upset the boy.

"I'm not one to lie. It happened, bro." said Vic. He remembered how his father would tell the story and how surprised he was when he found out the facts.

"Yeah well it can't be true..."

After the entire safety spiel, the plane began to taxi out on to the runway.

In Kid and Crona's row...

"Remember when we first left the state?" Kid asked Crona.

"Oh yes...I remember I was so scared...but then I had you to accompany me."

"Well of course I was there. I...you know...liked you a lot."

"Duh I knew that Kid..." Crona said leaning on him.

The plane then increased in speed and began to take off. Soon it was high in the air and safe to move about the cabin.

Meanwhile in Maka's bag safely stowed underneath the seat...

"Ha! Those foolish security guards never suspected a thing!" proudly exclaimed Blair in her cat form peeking her eyes through the bag. She snuck inside when Maka wasn't looking and due to her magic we was not detected in the security machines.

"Now to put on my disguise before anyone notices me! Pumpkin Pumpkin teleport!"

Blair teleported to the back of the plane in her human form, wearing a stewardess uniform. She then began to push the cart and take drink orders. Eventually she reached Lady's row.

"Good evening! What would you three like to drink?" she asked with a smile.

"Sparkling cider..." Lady said without looking up.

"Coke." Vic said, arms crossed and eyes closed.

"And what will you have, sweety?" Blair asked Akira.

"Oh uh I'll have..." Akira said looking up. "Blair!"

"Hi Akira!"

Lady and Vic turned to Blair, shocked.

"Blair! What the heck are you doing here!" asked Lady.

"Well..." Blair began looking sad with her ears down. "I heard you guys were going on this super awesome fun trip to Disney World and well...I would have been left all alone back at the apartment...with nothing to do and no one to talk to...so...I decided to sneak in and come with you guys!"

"Blair, you can't come with us!" Whispered Akira. "We only have tickets for us and we don't even have an extra bed!"

"Shut up Akira!" said Lady. "None of this will be a problem. In fact I'd love for you to come with us, Blair."

"Oh Lady! You've just made my day!" Blair said with a big smile. "I'll get those drinks for you pronto!" she said wheeling the cart away.

"Lady, when my mom finds out she'll be furious!"

"It's no biggie." said Vic. "When my dad chaparoned your parents, Blair actually cast a spell on Ms. Marie to make her sick so she could go. And I was told she did a good job too."

"Maybe so but we don't have any tickets for her!"

"That's why we sneak her in. In case you hadn't noticed, that's kind of her thing." said Lady.

"Still, that's illegal!"

"Oh who cares! Loosen up for once in your life!" said Lady. This was one of the reasons why she wasn't very fond of Akira.

When Blair reached Maka's row...

"Blair! What are you doing here!?" she asked.

"Hi you two! I'm going with you to Disney World to make sure you stay out of trouble!"

"Blair, I'm not a little kid anymore I'm an adult." Maka said arms crossed and sinking into her seat. "I don't need you to watch us. We can handle ourselves just fine on our own."

"Everyone needs a helping hand sometimes. That's what I'm here for." Blair said with a smile.

Eventually Blair made her way through the airplane, with Kid, Crona, Stein and Medusa reacting with surprise and delight. The flight continued long throughout the night, and most of the passengers on it fell asleep, including Lady, Vic, Akira and their families.

When Lady opened her eyes, she was in a very dark, gothic styled ballroom. She was wearing a black, gothic themed dress with long black socks and high heel boots.

"What the hell?" she asked looking at her outfit. "I hate wearing dresses! Where's my suit!"

She looked out into the darkness to see the outline of somebody.

"Hey! Who's there! I'm not afraid to kick your ass!" Lady shouted. Out of the shadows came Asura, wearing a dark tuxedo.

"Y-You...you're...Asura the Kishin...aren't you?"

"Smart girl. Indeed, I am Asura, the source of all insanity."

"What are you doing here?...What am I doing here?"

"I'm inside your head." Asura said walking closer to her. "And as long as I am in your thoughts, I can be with you."

"Yeah, and if I refuse?"

"Oh please." Asura said now directly in front her. "There's no one on earth that can resist insanity."

Asura snapped his fingers and a slow, ballroom waltz music began to play. He offered his hand out.

"Nice try. I take your hand and I become lost forever, right?"

"Of course not. This is merely a dream. It's not like this will effect you. Then again, who's really to say what's real and what's imaginary."

Lady let out a deep sigh.

"Fuck it. I could use a laugh."

Lady took the Kishin's hand. After all, it was only a dream. They then began to engage in a slow dance. Lady was quickly impressed by his skills. Lady was very skilled herself in dancing and learned at a very early age. They continued to dance as the music played, the both of them never missing a beat. Eventually the song reached its conclusion and the two both stopped and let go of each other.

"I must say, you're pretty good on your feet." said Lady.

"Well, I've been known to be graceful. You were quite skilled yourself. Have you done this before?"

"Ever since I was a kid."

"Interesting. And I meant to say, you look quite beautiful in that dress."

"Uh..." Lady said blushing. "T-Thank you but...I never wear dresses. I only like to wear suits."

"Well maybe you should wear clothes like those more often. You look gorgeous."

"Hmph well..." Lady said with a somewhat angry embarrassed look on her face and looking away. Her cheeks became even more red. "I just don't like them."

"Whatever. Wear whatever you wish."

"Hm...say Kishin, you're not such a bad dude. I mean...I have heard things about you..."

"Yes well...I'm a slave to my own insanity you see..."

"Is that why you wanted to make the whole world insane?"

"No...I wanted to because...when you realize you're insane...you feel so alone in the world...like everyone is against you. So I thought that maybe once everyone was...like me, I wouldn't feel so lonely."

"Hmm..."

"Ah well it was nice meeting you Lady. I hope we can meet again someday."

"Uhh...yeah. Me too."

Lady suddenly woke up startled. It was all a dream. She looked outside into the morning light. He was the kishin, wasn't he supposed to be evil and terrifying? Maybe he was just trying to manipulate her.

But she decided not to think about that. It wouldn't be much longer until she was at the Magic Kingdom itself.


	3. Epcot Vol 1

"Attention passengers! We are now descending into Orlando airport. Please stow away your carry ons and place your tray tables up please!" said the voice over the intercom, waking everyone up. Lady watched as Vic and Akira woke up.

"Ah...we're here." said Akira.

"Yes..." answered Lady. Everyone prepared for the landing, and about ten minutes later, the plane landed on the runway. Everyone unbuckled their seatbelts and grabbed their belongings.

"Bye bye! See ya later!" said Blair happily smiling to the passengers as they left.

"Hey you! I don't remember you getting on the plane." said a nearby stewardess.

"Uhhh uhhh...hey look over there!" Blair said pointing in the other direction before turning into her cat form and running out the terminal.

"Hm? Where'd she go?"

Meanwhile, Lady, Vic, Akira and the rest of their families were exiting the airplane. Quickly enough, they were now in the airport itself.

"After we collect our bags, Lord Death has set up a limo transport to take us to our hotel. He also has rented a large van for us to use to get around from place to place parked at our hotel." explained Stein.

As they were walking, Blair rushed over to the group in her human form, wearing a red mickey mouse short and beige shorts.

"Hi guys! This is going to be so freakin' awesome!" she said happily.

"Blair, Lord Death bought us enough tickets only for ourselves. What are you going to do?" asked Maka.

"Simple, Maka! I'll just transform into a kitty and hide in your bag!"

"They're going to check the bag at the front gate."

"Simple, Maka! I'll just teleport to a bag that one of you guys is holding that is already through the gate."

"I guess that could work. It's not like you've snuck into places before..."

They soon reached the baggage claim, and everybody grabbed their bags. They then made their way to the outside, where they found a man holding a sign that read: "Kid and co."

"That's us." said Kid. Their luggage was taken into the trunk and they all got inside the limo.

"It's still pretty early. I'd say we can visit a park today. Which one should we visit?" Asked Stein.

"I heard Epcot was pretty cool..." said Akira.

"Ugh. I've heard stories that it's boring as hell..." said Lady.

"Now now, that's a common misconception." said Stein with a smile. "It's actually quite amazing."

"I guess we could go there...I heard they have a large, perfectly symmetrical structure called Space ship earth...not only that, but the entire park is shaped...with perfect symmetry..." said Kid.

"Sounds cool to me. Any objections?" asked Stein.

"No." everyone but Lady said. She remained silent.

"Then it's settled."

They drove through Orlando, viewing all the many tourist attractions, some ranging from interesting to bizarre. Eventually, they saw that they reached the big entrance gate to Disney World, everyone's faces filled with excitement as their car entered the gargantuan property. The group watches as their car passed the Everglades environment, and eventually reached a large hotel that was situated near Epcot.

"Alright! Here we are! Now we should set our stuff down inside the rooms before we go." Stein suggested. They walked inside and got in line for the check in.

"Uhh Papa Stein, I just thought of something. Who gets what room, and with who?"

"Huh...that is an interesting thought. There are two beds in each room, and there are ten of us. Two rooms, and two of us can fit in a bed. Hmm...Medusa and I in one, Soul and Maka in another, Kid and Crona in one...one of you kids has to sleep with Blair...or one of the kids together. Then there are two couch beds but the remaining two can sleep together if they want."

"All I know is there is no way I am sleeping in the same bed with Akira." said lady crossing her arms.

"Hm. I'll bunk with you, Lady." said Vic.

"Alright..."

"Uh..." said Crona. What Maka said couldn't be true, could it?

"That's fine by me! I don't mind sleeping with my cutie, Akira!" said Blair hugging Akira. Maka sighed.

"Blair, if you're going to do that, you better not touch him." she said. "Last time you tried, he showed me catscratches on his back."

"Oh Maka, lighten up will ya? I'm just playing with him."

"Yeah well...I think he's a little young to be getting into that kind of stuff..."

"Heh...she was his age when they all first did it..." Stein whispered to Medusa.

"Hey! I heard that!" Maka hissed at him. Stein looked away awkwardly. They then reached the front desk.

"Hi! How may I help you?" asked the lady at the check in.

"Hi. We're here under the name Lord Death." said Stein.

"Okay let me check. Yes, you have two rooms reserved. Here are your keys." she said handing the cards to Stein. "Have a nice day!"

"Thanks." said Stein as he took the keys. They then made their way to the big elevator. Once the doors opened they got inside. The elevator took them to their floor, and as they walked out they saw another family go by. A father, mother, and small daughter and son. The two kids were running far ahead of their parents.

"You know you're way too nice with them. You have to like, not be so nice with them, to not make me look like the bad person of the family." the mother said.

"What about..." the father began as Blair caught his eye. He'd never seen a more attractive woman in his life. Blair noticed and gave him a smirk. Jim made a small, interested smile.

"Ugh, Jim, are you even listening to me?" the wife asked as they walked past.

"Ha, that dude totally gave you the eye, Blair." said Vic.

"He sure did! Hee hee! And he was kinda cute!"

The group reached their rooms. Everyone went inside and put all their stuff down and called which beds they would take. As Akira was packing his clothes in the drawer, he was thinking about Lady. It seemed to him no matter how nice he tried to be with her, all he seemed to do was upset her. He had been wanting to hang out with her alone at least once while they are here, but he had no idea of how he would even approach her without offending her.

"Alright, if everyone is ready I think we should head on over to Epcot now." suggested Stein.

"Okay." everyone said. They all left the rooms and locked the doors. They walked out into the hall and followed the elevator down to the monorail station, which would take them to the front gate of Epcot. They walked over out the elevator and onto the station platform. About 5 minutes later, a monorail rolled into the station. The doors opened, and everyone walked inside. As the door closed and the monorail began to move, Blair looked ahead to the end of the car. Jim and his family were standing near the front. Jim turned and noticed Blair. He looked a bit surprised and interested. Blair flashed him another seductive smile. Jim smiled again. Blair jerked her head slightly, as if to gesture him to come over to her. Jim looked a little excited and unsure of what to say or do next.

"Jim!" his wife yelled. Soon the monorail reached Epcot station. Everyone departed and walked up to the front gate.

"Okay Blair." said Maka. "If you're going to sneak in do it now."

"You got it!" Blair said turning into a cat into Maka's bag. "Okay, Crona and Kid, you go in first."

"Right." said Crona. Stein handed everyone their passes. Kid and Crona were first to enter. They had their bag checked, then went inside.

"Pumpkin pumpkin teleport!" said Blair. She teleported into Crona's purse. Maka and Soul were next. They entered the park with no problem. Soon, everyone was inside.

"Okay everyone. We all don't have to travel in a big group." said Stein. Everyone if free to go where they please, but I think it would be best if someone were to pair up with a buddy."

"Okay." Everyone said. Lady, Vic, Akira and Maka went one way, while Soul, Stein, Medusa, Kid and Crona and Blair went another.

"So, where to first?" asked Maka.

"I heard Test Track was the coolest ride here." said Lady.

"Sounds good to me." said Maka. They all made their way to test track. They saw that there was a 10 minute wait, due to it still being early. They went ahead and got in line. After the short wait and pre show, they reached the ride station.

"So there are six seats to a car. Who wants to sit where?" asked Maka.

"I guess I'd like to sit in front." said Lady.

"Hmmm tell you what." said Maka. "The car up ahead has two free seats in the front. Why don't you and Akira hop into that one while Victor and I take the next one?"

"Uhhh..." said Lady. She really didn't want to but also didn't want to make a scene in front of Maka.

"Fine..." she said. The two children stepped into the car ahead of them and buckled up. Maka and Vic watched as it left the station.

"I know what you're trying to do." said Vic, eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Excuse me?" asked Maka.

"You're trying to set them up or whatever."

"Uh...uh that's ridiculous!" said Maka, shocked at how he could pick up on that.

"Don't be so surprised. I'm the son of two geniuses. I have a knack for picking up on things." he said with a smile. "Lady doesn't like him very much. And I take it your son likes her alot, doesn't he?"

"I know...it's just that well...yeah. Akira likes her alot, and I know Lady doesn't in return but I know if she sees how sweet he is...I don't know...maybe she would open up."

"I know. But is it also...you're afraid that she might get into something...unatural?" he asked with a grin.

"Ah...uh...you mean!?" Maka said shocked. "You're...trying to tempt her!?

"Ha ha ha." Vic laughed. "You're really afraid that Lady and I would stray into that?" asked Vic.

"Well...she did agree to sleep with you!"

"Look, Maka. I have no intention of even trying anything like that. I'm just saying you should put your fears to rest. Whatever happens between Lady and Akira happens."

"Okay..." Maka said in agreement as their car pulled up.

Meanwhile Lady and Akira were enjoying the speed portion of the ride. The two smiled as the car zoomed through its last bend. Soon it slowed and entered the station.

"Ha ha it certainly lives up to its title." said Lady.

"It sure does." Akira said in agreement. The car stopped at the station and the two walked to the exit where many cars were on display.

"Your mother and Vic should be here soon." said Lady.

"Yes...listen, Lady."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry...if I ever upset you..."

Lady sighed.

"It's okay. I guess...I may have acted a little cold towards you than I should have been...I guess." Lady said. She hated to apologize but then she'd have to deal with him moping the whole trip.

"No no no, it's perfectly fine." said Akira. Soon Maka and Vic walked up to them.

"Hey guys! That ride was awesome!" said Maka.

"Yes it most certainly was." said Akira. "So, where to next? Any ideas, Lady?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know this place very well."

"Well, I heard Maelstrom was pretty cool."

"Okay. Let's do it." said Lady. They left the pavilion and headed over to the World Showcase, where countries from all over had pavilions. They made their way over to the Norway pavilion, where the Maelstrom ride was. It had a 5 minute wait so they went for it.

"What's this ride about?" asked Lady.

"It's about the culture of Norway." answered Akira. It was a boat ride, and once they reached the station, they all stepped inside the boat.

Meanwhile...

After riding several rides, Stein, Soul and Medusa decided to hit the wine pavilion, Kid and Crona went off on their own, and so did Blair. She walked up to the large lake, and spotted Jim and his daughter. She thought it would be fun to sneak up on him. Blair walked up to them.

"Hi." She said. Jim looked at her, startled. "I-I saw you earlier."

"I saw you too. Are you staying here on vacation?"

"Yes, I am. Well, my family and I."

"Ohh where's the rest of them?"

"Ehh my wife and I kind of got into an argument and she walked away with my son."

"Ahh. Wanna come with me?"

"Uhhh well...I don't know if I should."

"Why not? I don't bite."

"Hmmm...well it's not like my wife is coming back anytime soon...alright. Why not? Yeah, let's go on some rides."

"Sweet!" said Blair. She kneeled down to the daughter. "Hi beautiful! What's your name?"

"S-Sara..." the little girl said.

"Hi Sara! I'm Blair! Are you having fun here?"

"Mmm hmm..." she said.

"She's a little shy around new people." said Jim.

"It's okay! What ride do you want to go on, Sara?"

"Umm...I wanna go on Finding Nemo..."

"Really? The ride about the fish, right? That's my kind of ride! Let's do it!"

"Okay" said Sara.

The three began to walk to the Living Seas pavilion.


	4. Epcot Vol 2

Meanwhile Lady and her group were about to board their boat on the Norway Maelstrom ride. She had only heard about other countries but never too much about their cultures. The boat ride showed them vikings, past evil trolls, and through the artic tundra ending with a waterfall plunge into oceanic oil drills in the stormy sea. The boat then stopped at the unloading station in a port side town themed area. Once the disembarked, they looked around at the theming, sound and ambience. Soon some automatic doors opened, and they were ushered into a small theater where they watched a short film about the beauty of Norway. Eventually it was over, and they left the attraction.

"Wow...there's so much rich history out there..." remarked Lady.

"Yes indeed." said Akira. "So what's next?"

"Well, I'm getting hungry, so I think we should find someplace to eat!" said Maka.

"Okay. I could go for a bite." said Vic. Everyone agreed and they made their way to the nearest sit down restaurant, which had a long line.

"Oh just look at that line! How about Vic and I wait for a table while you two stay out here. I'll text you when we get one." said Maka as she quickly took Vic with her to the line, leaving Lady and Akira alone.

"Huh. Now what are we supposed to do?" asked Lady.

"Well...if you wanted..." Akira said trying to summon up some courage.

"Yes?"

"Maybe we could...I mean..." He said with a light blush. "Maybe you and I can ride a few rides...in the meantime..."

Lady sighed. She knew the boy just wanted to make her happy.

"Fine...okay. Let's go on some rides..."

"Wha! You mean it? Seriously?" Akira asked, surprised at her response.

"Yeah. What's a fun ride around here?"

"I think the only other ride here is the one in the mayan pyramid..."

"Then let's do it."

"Okay!"

Meanwhile...

Stein, Medusa, Kid, Crona, and Soul were in line for Universe of Energy at the request of Stein and Medusa.

"So what's this ride about?" asked Soul.

"It's a unique attraction showcasing the wonders of many different types of energy, including its history since the prehistoric era. Hosted by Ellen Degeneres." explained Stein.

"Oh...sounds fun." said Soul with little enthusiasm.

"Oh calm down." said Medusa. "I don't know about you but I'm curious to see this attraction. You know I love to learn, and besides it'll give me all the time in the world to be alone with Steiny and my symmetry boy." said Medusa putting her arm around Kid.

"Uhhh yeah that's right, mom." said Kid.

"Ohhh! I just love it when you call me that, Kiddy." she said hugging him, putting her face close to his.

Meanwhile...

Jim, Blair and Sara were riding the finding nemo ride. Jim looked kind of bored, so Blair looked at him. Jim looked back and smiled. Blair then put her arm around him and giggled.

"You're such a cutie!" she said with a smile. Jim smiled too.

"Uh ha ha well! Uh!..."

Blair leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Jim was shocked beyond belief, but succumbed and began to kiss back. As they were making out, Sara didn't notice; she was too distracted by the sights and sounds of the ride.

Soon the ride was nearing its conclusion, so the two stopped.

"Wow...Blair...I always tried to do that with my wife, but she'd always turn me down..."

"Hm. Sounds like she's a Debbie Downer if you ask me."

"You know...I think the exact same thing all the time..."

The three got off the ride and began to walk towards the exit.

"So little one! Which ride do you want to see next?" Blair asked Sara.

"Um...I wanna see Soarin'."

"Soarin'?"

"That's in The Land pavilion." said Jim. "My boss told me about that one. He said his kids never stopped talking about it and that you actually feel like you're flying."

"Sounds awesome! Let's do it!"

The three of them headed over to the Land pavilion.

Meanwhile...

Lady and Akira were riding the boat ride in the Morocco pavilion, bored out of their minds.

"Huh...this ride sucks, doesn't it Lady?"

"Yeah. It does. I should have known it was a crappy ass kiddy ride."

"Hey!" quietly shouted a man in the row behind them. "Can you not speak like that in front of my children?"

"I believe I have the right to speak however I want."

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"How dare you sir! Don't you think you should treat the future Goddess of Death with a little more respect?" angrily asked Akira turning to them.

"Uh...Goddess of Death?"

"That's right. Don't you know she has the right to decide whether to keep you alive or not? If I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut and let her say anything that she wants!"

The man looked at lady, who scowled. He then came to the realization that this was the Granddaughter of the Grim Reaper himself, Lady Death.

"Uh uh! I'm sorry Goddess!" the man said kneeling in the boat.

"That's right, kneel before your judge!" said Lady.

"Yes my Goddess! Kids kneel right now!" he yelled as his kids kneeled in confusion. "Hey! Everyone in this boat better kneel before I kill all of you!"

Everyone in the boat kneeled.

"Ha ha ha!" Lady laughed. "Now everyone empty out your wallets!"

"Lady, now let's not get ahead of our-" Akira said as a pile of wallets landed in their row. "...selves?"

5 minutes later...

Lady and Akira were walking out of the ride, with Lady counting all of the dollar bills she collected.

"Lady, that wasn't exactly right of us to take those people's money..."

"Hee hee! Well I'd say it got us enough spending money to last us this whole vacation! And it's all thanks you, dude!" said Lady. "It was pretty cool of you to say those things."

"Oh...well..." Akira said with a blush. "I just thought you should be treated with a little more respect. You are going to be the first Grim Reapress after all."

"Yeah...that's what my dad says." said Lady. "But me, I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean? Of course you are."

"I know but...I don't know if I can handle the responsibility of running the Academy."

"Oh. I'd be there to help you know..."

"What?"

"Well yeah. I'm hoping to become a powerful Death Scythe so I can be worthy enough to be your weapon."

"Uh...hm." Lady said trying to hide her blush. "Well...I wouldn't have to rely completely on weapons."

"I know but...I'd always be there for you."

"Okay..."

Lady and Akira were making their way back to the line. They hadn't received any texts from Maka yet.

"You'd think Maka and Vic would be at the front of the line by now."

"Yeah. It has been at least an hour."

To their shock they saw Maka and Vic already sitting down at a table.

"Mom?" asked Akira.

"Oh uh Akira! Lady! Hi! I was just about to text you that we got this table!"

"Told you..." said Vic.

The two walked over and joined them.

Meanwhile...

In the Universe of Energy, Stein and Medusa were making out. Apparently, the subject matter of the ride really turned them on, so they were aggressively going at it. No other riders seemed to care. Crona and Kid were a little embarrassed while Soul watched them, aroused by the sight.

"Maybe this ride...isn't so bad."

Meanwhile at the Land Pavilion...

Jim, Blair, and Sara walked inside the pavilion. They walked over into the line for Soarin'.

"Hmph. Well I guess we'll see what all the hubbuh is about." said Jim.

The line took about thirty minutes, and soon they were boarding the ride. After the lights turned off, the entire row of seats was hoisted into the air, and they witnessed long scenes of soaring through the sky, over hills, valleys, oceans and deserts. Suddenly, as Jim was watching, something strange happened. An attractive woman appeared and covered nearly the whole screen. She had brown flowing hair and was topless. Jim was shocked and had no idea of what he was seeing.

"I've been waiting for you, Jim. And soon you'll be all mine..." the woman said as she then laughed.

As soon as the ride was over, the three walked back into the main lobby of the pavilion.

"Hee hee! That ride was great!"

"Yeah...Blair...did that seem...normal to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did it seem...odd at all?"

"I wouldn't know. It seemed alright to me. Are you feeling okay?"

"Uhh..." Jim said as he started to feel dizzy and his vision began to blur. He then felt a strong urge.

"You know...I think I want to see what's up on the second level."

"Oh. Okay." said Blair. They walked over to the stairs and stepped on up to the second level. Once they were in the middle of the upper balcony, Jim stopped again and held his head in pain.

"Jim, are you sure you're okay?" asked Blair concerned.

"I think...I need some vitamin C..." Jim said in pain. Suddenly, and without warning, two strangely dressed people, a man and a woman walked towards them. They were wearing sci fi looking outfits.

"Hey! I think my friend needs some help!" said Blair to the two. They didn't respond, but instead grabbed and tased Jim in his groin, causing him to jolt and riddle in pain, then fall to the floor, unconscious.

"Jim!"

"Daddy!" sara yelled. They then tased Blair as well, knocking her out.

When Blair woke up she was strapped to a table which was facing up. The entire room was white in color, with a large monitor and computer attached to the wall. A man in a white labcoat walked in the room.

"Huh? Who are you? Where's Jim?"

"Ahhh so you are Blair the cat. You don't realize how long we have been waiting to see you."

"Who are you?"

"I am with the Siemens corporation. We sponsor the Spacehip Earth ride."

"What?"

"Yes. You see, I'm sure you are aware of a serious epidemic that is occurring throughout the country. A certain disease that is being spread among humans, thanks to your species. I'm talking of course about cat flu."

"Cat flu?"

"Yes, people have been reporting large number of painful deaths from a mysterious illness, in which they experience severe diarrhea and even coughing up bloody hair balls before slowly dying, leaving behind a grinning, cat eyed corpse."

"Yeah well I've been hanging around my friends all the time, and they've never caught anything!"

"You can be a host and not even know it. We're afraid your friend has already been infected."

"Jim?"

"Yes, it can be spread many different ways, including transferring saliva."

"Oh no..." Blair said, shocked and frightened. "Will he be okay?"

"We're trying to help him out right now, but there's no telling. In the meantime, in order to restore peace and avoid a nationwide panic, the government has hired us to control the cat population in order to contain the disease."

"So...what does that mean?"

"Hm. It means we're going to have to put you down."

"What!? You must be crazy if you think I'm going to stand by and let you do that!"

"It's inevitable. But first..." the man said pushing a couple of buttons on the computer. Blair looked around in fear as a bunch of white particles surrounded her head, soon engulfing it until the particles formed a dome shape and look similar to that of Spaceship Earth.

"Oh ho ho! Look at that! You are quite the promiscuous one, aren't you?" the man said as he viewed Blair's memories. Blair viewed them inside her dome as well.

"You're...inside my head!" she screamed as the man searched through many different ones, until he reached one that Blair didn't recognize. It was Blair, but she was standing over a bloody corpse in a bedroom, one that had claw marks all over it. She grinned as she looked at it. Another foolish man giving in to an urge. Blair walked out of the room and house, then noticed Maka and Soul walking nearby.

"Hi guys!" she said with a cheery smile.

"See that?" the man in the lab coat asked Blair. "That's you, except that's the REAL you."

"Real...me?" Blair asked. "Turn it off! Turn it off!"

The man pulled a lever, and all of the particles around Blair's head floated away. She panted as she tried to make sense of all of this.

"The real me...is a serial killer?"

"Indeed. But it doesn't matter now. Once you're gone, this won't effect anything in the real world."

"Real...world?"

"Yes, but enough of this now. It is time to put you to sleep." the man said taking out a syringe. Jim then suddenly burst into the room, holding a wrench and quickly walked over to them.

"Jim!" said Blair. The man in the lab coat turned around, but it was two late. Jim hit him in the head with the wrench, knocking his head off. The man was a robot.

"Jesus Christ! You're a robot!"

"I...was trying...to help you...you...have ca-..." the head said before shutting down.

"What kind of place is this?" Jim said as he released the straps on Blair.

"Jim! I thought I was dead for sure!" she said hugging him."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, but he said he was going to put me down!"

"Put you down? What does that mean?"

"Well...um...you see..."

"It doesn't matter. You can tell me later. Right now we've got to find Sara!"

"Uhh right. She must be somewhere..."

"I did see a long hallway just a room over. Let's search over there."

"Okay."

The two quickly made their way over to the hall.

"Man I oughta tell you, this place is crazy. They strapped me to a table and showed a real me, can you believe that?"

"No kidding? They did the same to me too."

"Huh. My real me was a rich business man with a completely different family. What was yours?"

"...serial killer..."

"Hmm. Well it must be all a big scam for a timeshare or something..."

"Pretty elaborate, don't you think?"

"Well it's all smoke and mirrors with these people."

The two reached a dead end, which was a ladder.

"Let's check up there."

"Right." agreed Blair. They climbed up the ladder which led to a manhole cover. Jim opened it up and they both climbed out back to the theme park. The whole lab was underground beneath the park.

"Ohh where could she be?"

"Don't worry, Jim. We'll find her."

"I hope so."

"Let's check with the lost child center."

"Okay..."

The two began to walk in that direction.


	5. Epcot Vol 3

Jim and Blair quickly walked over to the lost child center. They went up to the lady at the front desk.

"Excuse me! I lost my daughter! Is she here?" asked Jim.

"What does she look like?"

"Um..." Jim said getting out his wallet. He showed her a picture of Sara.

"Ah yes, she's back here. Come with me."

Jim and Blair followed the lady behind the desk where they had a bunch of children in a little play area. Sara noticed Jim and Blair."

"Daddy!" she said running up to him. Jim picked her up in his arms.

"Oh Sara sweetie! I'm so glad you're okay! Are you hurt?"

"No...they took me to this room..."

"They did hm? Well I'm just glad you are okay. All of this excitement has gotten me hungry. Let's eat."

"Count me in!" said Blair.

Meanwhile...

Stein and Medusa decided to go off on their own as Kid, Crona, and Soul went to go find Maka and the kids. Stein was taking Medusa somewhere.

"So Where exactly are you taking me, Professor?" asked Medusa.

"Oh I heard about a portion of the park that was...off limits."

"Ooohh you naughty boy. You're not thinking about sneaking in, are you?" She asked with a smile.

"You know me. I love to dissect mysteries too."

Stein took Medusa over to the former Wonders of Life Pavilion, which had been closed and abandoned for quite some time. Medusa giggled as they snuck up to the door, which was unlocked.

"After you." said Stein. Once they were both inside, they were in awe of everything that was just kept as it was. The skies were darkening so it would be night soon.

"What should we do first?" asked Stein.

"Hm. How about you?"

"What?"

"Well...it's not like anyone is watching us right now, Stein." Medusa said with a seductive smile. "I'd say we have enough time for one of your experiments."

"Yeah...it's not like me to waste a good opportunity like this."

Stein suddenly grabbed Medusa into a deep kiss and they quickly began to make love.

Meanwhile...

Lady and Akira were walking into future world along the lake. Maka dragged Vic with her to get some fastpasses for Soarin and told the two to meet them there.

"Isn't it weird that my mom keeps trying to keep us alone?" asked Akira.

"I'd say more than weird. I'd say she's trying to do this. And it's starting to get annoying." Lady said, agitated. She suddenly stopped in her tracks, shocked, with a light gasp.

"What is it Lady?" asked Akira as he then looked at what the Death Goddess was looking at. It was a man wearing tourist clothing, who looked exactly like Asura, lord of insanity.

"What luck. The demon we're looking for just pops up right in front of us." Lady said with a scowl.

"L-Lady, let's be careful."

"I don't care how charming he was in my dream, I'm going to get the jump on him anyway." she said lifting her hands in the air. "Blood dagger!" Lady chanted as six long daggers made of bright purple energy appeared around her and launched as the man. They seemed to get destroyed by an energy field around him. The man turned.

"Oh goodie. What do we have here. More fools coming to confront me?"

"That's Lady Death to you! Coil squeeze!" Lady yelled as she clenched her fist. A large snake made out of the same glowing energy wrapped itself tightly around the man. Lady tried her best, but the man broke free.

"You'll have to do better than that, little girl."

"Don't fucking call me that!" Lady screamed coming at him as purple fire surrounded her fists. The man swiftly dodged Lady's swipes and spinning jump kicks. The man grabbed one of Lady's fists but was bopped in the face by her free hand. He stumbled back a bit as Lady whipped around and gave him a kick to the back of the leg, making him fall on it. She then quickly took out some handcuffs she had on her and cuffed the man.

"Shit. I went a little too easy on you."

"Oh shut up. You lost, Asura."

"My name's not Asura. It's Robert."

"Ha! Nice try. I'm not an idiot, you know."

"You're the Grim Reapress, right?"

"Yes..."

"Well, look into my soul. You can see if I'm telling the truth."

"Hm, yeah I know the trick. You've got magic which makes your soul lie."

"Even if I did, your reaper powers are enough to see through it."

"That is true, Lady." said Akira walking up to them.

"Alright fine...here goes..."

Lady looked into the man's soul. He indeed was telling the truth.

"You...aren't lying after all..."

"Told you. Now will you let me go?"

"Lady, are you sure we can trust him?" asked Akira.

"I don't but...he is telling the truth."

"If you let me go, I'll tell you everything."

"Alright fine, but no funny business, got it?"

"I gotchya."

Lady unlocked the handcuffs.

"Alright, so tell us who you are." Lady ordered.

"My name is Robert, and I live here in Orlando. I have a pass to the parks so I go all the time. I can't tell you how many times I've been confronted by people like you, mistaking me for some kind of demon."

"Then why do you have those powers?" asked Akira.

"Believe me, I have no clue. I've had them ever since I was a boy and I could never figure out why."

"That is kind of freaky...so...you aren't Asura the Kishin?"

"Nope."

"Damn that sucks...but then what about all the mayhem that's been going on around here?"

"Oh yes. Those people like you mention that. But alas, rides break down all the time, and accidents happen."

Lady sighed.

"Maybe this is just one big coincidence."

"It couldn't be..." said Akira.

"It probably is..." said Robert.

"Well this blows...I think I'm going to use the bathroom...excuse me for a moment..." Lady said as she walked away. When she was a certain distance away she began to stomp her feet and swear loudly.

"Lady..." said Akira. Robert smiled.

"You love her, don't you?"

"What!" Akira asked with a blush, startled.

"Oh please. I can tell by the way you look at her that your feelings for her are very strong."

"Oh Shut up. I'm not going to open up to a complete stranger."

"Of course. I wouldn't either. I'm just curious is all. Though I can also see that the affection is one sided."

"What makes you say that!"

"I pick up on a lot of things."

"Well...think what ever you'd like." Akira said looking away. "Sure, she may not think of me too fondly but...I hope one day...ohh what am I doing! I'm not going to talk to you about this!" he said walking away to wait for Lady.

As Akira walked away, Robert watched him and grinned.

At the bathrooms...

Akira watched as Lady left the bathroom. She was angry at the big waste of time.

"You okay?" asked Akira.

"I'm fine. Let's just go meet your mother."

Lady and Akira made their way over to the Land pavilion, and met up with Maka and Vic.

"Ah! There you are!" said Maka with a smile. "Just in time!"

The four went through the fastpass line and all the way up to the boarding area. They walked up to a row of seats.

"We'll go in first." said Maka as she and Vic sat down first, seating Akira next to Lady.

After the ride...

It was nighttime, and the group decided to meet up at the lake to watch the fireworks. Maka and the kids finally met up with Kid,Crona and Soul.

"Hey there you are. Did you guys have fun?" asked Soul.

"Yep! We had a loads of fun!"

Lady walked up to Crona.

"Did you have fun, Lady?" Crona asked her daughter.

"I don't know. Sort of. Maka kept making up situations to get me and Akira alone."

Maka lightly gasped and look surprised.

"Maka, you didn't!" said Crona.

"Uhh heh heh no I didn't. That's crazy talk, Lady."

"Maka, if Lady wants to hang out with Vic, she has every right to."

"Okay...hmm...has anyone seen Stein, Medusa, or Blair?"

"Come to think of it...I haven't really seen Stein and Medusa since they left on their own...and I haven't seen Blair all day." said Kid.

As they reached the lake, Stein and Medusa walked up to them.

"There you two are." said Crona. "Where have you been?"

"Ohh you know...just doing a little...expirimenting." said Medusa.

"Again mom? At a place like this with children? That's just gross."

"Uhh it isn't what you think Victor, honest." said Stein.

"You probably snuck off and had sex in some off limits area didn't you?"

Stein and Medusa were shocked at their son's accurate guess.

"You really are a genius..." said Medusa.

Blair suddenly walked up to them with Jim and Sara.

"Hi guys! These are my new friends Jim and Sara."

"Uh...hi." said Jim awkwardly. The show began to start and they all watched the fireworks together.

After the show...

The group began to walk towards the exit, and walked up to the monorail station.

"I hope my wife isn't worried about me." said Jim.

"Nah, I'm sure she'll be fine." said Blair. "I had a lot of fun with you, Jim! I hope we'll meet again someday!"

"Well...we're supposed to go to Animal Kingdom tomorrow so...why don't we meet up there?"

"Oh can we Stein? Please please please?" Blair begged Stein. He sighed.

"Well I suppose if no one has any objections..."

"No." everyone said.

"Yay! I'll see you there, Jim!"

"Great!"

The Monorail showed up, and they all boarded. On the way back to the hotel, Blair and Jim exchanged phone numbers. Soon they arrived at the station in their hotel, and disembarked. It was then a quick walk back to their rooms.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay Blair?" said Jim.

"Nighty night!" Blair said giving Jim a peck on the cheek. He then left with Sara to his room.

Mostly everyone was tired and went to bed, except for Akira, who couldn't sleep. He decided to wind down and go for a dip in the pool. He put on his bathing suit, left the room, and headed down to the pool.

"Well look at that. There's no one out here..." he said quietly. Akira then noticed the hot tub was running. He walked over to it and stopped in his tracks.

Sitting in the hot tub was Lady, wearing a black two piece bathing suit. Her eyes were closed, and she had a light frustrated look on her face. Akira noticed that Lady had a rather slightly larger than normal bust size than most girls her age, and you couldn't tell due to the suit she wears. Akira started to get a small nosebleed. He panic and began to quickly wipe his nose. Lady opened her eyes.

"Ugh! You're such a pervert."

"N-No! I-I wasn't staring I swear! I just-"

Lady sighed.

"Are you just going to stand there and whine, or are you going to step in?"

"Uhh..."

Lady glared at him.

"I'll step in..."

Akira slowly inched his way down the steps and into the hot tub. He sat right next to the steps, definitely not wanting to make Lady awkward by sitting close to her. He then thought of something. Now was his chance to finally talk to Lady alone in private. The problem was he couldn't think of a thing to say.

"What a day..." Lady said looking up at the stars. "Though I guess it was kind of fun."

"Yeah...Stein was right. That place was pretty amazing."

"Mm hmm..."

"Listen...Lady..."

"Yeah?"

"Whatever you want to be in life...you should go for it."

"What?" she asked looking at him.

"Well...you said you weren't sure about being the first Grim Reapress and...if you really don't want to than you don't have to."

"It's not that easy. After Grandpa passes, dad can't just harvest souls for ever, and when his time comes, someone's got to do it. People need to be able to die."

"I know..."

"Yeah, but it's not like it's such a bad thing. If people would worship me just as those guys did back at Epcot, then this could turn out to be a pretty sweet deal." she said with a smile.

"Well, being the next Death is more than just being worshipped. You've got a lot of responsibility."

"I know...that's why when I look at it...being a witch would be a lot of fun too."

"What would you do if you decided to become a witch? How would you make a living?"

"Simple. You saw what happened earlier today."

"Lady, you know that's not right..."

"Yeah well, sometimes that's what being a witch is about."

"And you really want to become that?"

"Ugh, you're such a buzzkill. Have you ever wondered why witches do bad things?"

"Uhh because they're evil?"

"No. Because sometimes, doing bad things can be fun."

"Well...I suppose..."

"Oh what would you know about being bad, mr goodytwoshoes." she said looking away.

"Well...whatever you decide to be...I just want you to know...I'll always...I..."

"E-Excuse me, can I join you?"

"Hm?"

Lady and Akira looked up. Standing there was a girl about their age, with long turquoise hair, and a two piece bathing suit of the same color to match it. She also had two black dots on the sides of her lips.

"Uh...sure." said Lady.

"Thank you." she said stepping in and sitting down next to Akira. "This whole thing has just been so bad for me..."

"Uhh...what do you mean?" asked Akira.

"It's this place...there's something about it."

"Well don't they call this the happiest place on earth?" Lady asked sarcastically.

"Lady..." said Akira.

"No...it's alright...I know most people would be excited over this place but...I just feel so much dread and gloom here...it's...it's really upsetting me..." the girl said as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Uh...hey...it's alright." Akira said putting his hand on her shoulder. The girl sniffled and cuddled up against him. Lady looked annoyed.

"What's your name, girl?" asked Lady.

"My name...my name is...Emily."

"Dude, Emily, stop being so depressed. For god sakes just lighten up."

"Lady, you can't tell people to just lighten up."

"Ugh. Whatever...I'm getting out. Have fun." said Lady standing up and walking out.

"Lady, wait!...oh darn..." said Akira.

"S-Sorry I made your friend leave..."

"It's okay...she's always had kind of a temper."

"Ah..."

"Yes but...whatever is bothering you, I hope it gets better."

"Thanks...you're sweet..."

"Oh uh...you're welcome, Emily."

"Hm...you're the only one who's at least trying to open up to me...you know...my family and I are going to Animal Kingdom tomorrow. We should meet up...uh...only if you wanted to."

"Oh uh...gee...I guess we could meet up there."

"Great! Hee hee ribbit."

"Whoa. What was that?"

"Oh uh sorry. Force of habit."

"Uhh that's alright."

"Well...I think I'm starting to get tired so I'll probably go back to my room now. My family worries about me." Emily said standing up.

"Why do they? If you don't mind me asking..."

"I'm not sure myself. Well...farewell..."

"Akira."

"Akira...farewell..."

Emily stepped out of the hot tub and walked away.

Meanwhile...

Lady walked back into her room. She was too tired and didn't care enough to change out of her bathing suit so she just got under the covers of her bed and sighed.

"Rough day?" whispered Vic.

"Kinda. Stupid Akira is too nice for his own good. He getting it on with some creepy chick back at the pool."

"Ha. He should know that it's not wise to interact with the wrong people."

"Yeah..."

Vic pulled Lady into an embrace.

"Hm...you know this would burn mom and Maka's bridges if they saw us cuddling." said Lady.

"We've been doing this ever since we were little kids."

"I know, but back then it was cute. If they saw us now they would think it's wrong."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Don't even think about it..."

"Okay, okay. I'm still cuddling you."

"Good. Now stay that way."

The two eventually fell asleep.

When Lady opened her eyes, she was back in the same ballroom from her previous dream, and wearing the same dress.

"This damn dress again?" she said looking down at it. Asura then walked up to her, wearing the same suit he was wearing before.

"Ah. Hello my princess."

"Hm. Asura...or is it Robert?"

"Robert? Oh you mean that fellow from today...He sure poses quite the quandary."

"Who is he?"

"Hmph. You really want to know, don't you?"

"I kind of do. It can't be a coincidence that he looks just like you and has the same powers."

"Yes that is strange. I could tell you, but I find it more fun to let you figure that out on your own."

"Ugh. Whatever."

"Oh don't be such a sourpuss. Why don't we have another dance?"

"Seriously?"

"I don't see why we shouldn't."

"Why are you in my head? Are you trying to make me insane, or are you trying to help me?"

"Only you can decide which path you should take. Now in the meantime, let's dance."

"Fine, if it will get you to shut up about it."

The same waltz music started to play and the two began to dance to it. After a bit of dancing, the music stopped.

"Hm. That was great!"

"Yeah just like before. Now will you tell me who Robert was?"

"Maybe next time. Ta ta!"

Lady woke up the next morning in her bed, still cuddled up with Vic.

"Damn...still no answers..."

She decided to keep the whole encounter with Robert to herself until the time was right. Today she was just going to focus on having fun during her vacation.


	6. Animal Kingdom Vol 1

Lady noticed that she and Vic were still holding each other. This could get ugly if someone were to see.

"Hey...hey!" she whispered and lightly shaking him, trying to wake him up. "Hey! Wake up you lazy ass!"

"Ugh...what is it?"

"Get your ass up! If my mom sees us like this she is going to freak! Now get up or I'll give you a reason to get up!"

"Mmm..."

Lady saw Crona walk in wearing a robe, her long hair messy and her eyes closed.

"Let go of me now!" Lady whispered shaking Vic. Crona slowly began to open her eyes. Vic still wouldn't let go.

"Ehh...what's going on...hm!?"

All Crona saw was Vic and her daughter holding each other while they wore practically no clothes, and moving as if they were thrusting. Crona covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh...my...god!"

"Uh mom! This isn't what it looks like!" said Lady. "It seems he thinks I"m a pillow or something and won't let go!"

"Whoops!" Vic said finally letting go. "Sorry about that."

"You're damn right you're sorry!" Lady said punching him hard in the arm.

"Oww..."

"Oh...phew...thank goodness."

"Well what did you think was going on?" asked Lady.

"I thought you two were...nevermind...but why are you wearing barely any clothes?"

"I went for a dip in the pool the other night and was too tired to undress."

"Oh...okay. Well I'll go wake up your father and see if we can get everyone up and going to get some breakfast."

"Alrighty."

Crona left the room. Lady got up out of bed, and went over to her suitcase.

"I say what you've got on is good." Said Vic.

"Oh shut up." Lady said picking out her suit and walking over to the bathroom to get changed.

Meanwhile...

Unknown to the rest of the group, Stein and Medusa were already fully clothed and talking outside in a courtyard behind the lobby of the hotel.

"Are you really sure he should do this?" asked Stein.

"It's something that has to be done. You've known this ever since you've seen him practice witchcraft."

"I know, but this will be very hard on Lady and the others."

"Stein, you know as well as I do what's going to happen in near time. Don't tell me you've sensed it."

"I do indeed, Medusa. But are you sure there isn't any alternative?"

"That's just the way witchcraft works, Stein. It comes from within. And in order to defeat demons, Victor must tread the path of demons himself. Fight fire with fire. And in order for that to happen, he must do something...of that caliber."

"But what if-"

Medusa held her husband's hand.

"Stein, I know you're worried about the consequences, but this must happen. There's no way around it. Our son will have no problem getting this done. He's got his evilness from me, you know that."

"I know...but...if Crona finds out you and I were behind this then...she'll never forgive me for it."

"Maybe at first, but in time once she realizes the reason why, she'll forgive you. As for me, well, you know me. I've been chewed out before."

"Heh...I know you'll have no problem. She knows you're evil...but you've still got a heart."

"Oh please. I lost my heart a long time ago." Medusa said with a smile.

"Oh really? How do you know I didn't steal it myself?" Stein asked smiling, looking at her.

"Hmph. I think that's a probable hypothesis, Professor." Medusa said snaking her arms around him.

"Indeed. So. When should all of this take place?"

"Tonight."

"Hmm...well...They are going to practically spend the day together...so I guess it'll just have to happen tonight."

"It will. Any interferences, and it will jeopardize this entire mission. Everything is riding on this."

"I know. I'm sure it will all go smoothly. Our boy already knows and understands what to do."

"Yes. Now we must get back before anyone notices."

"Right."

They two quickly began to walk back to the rooms.

Meanwhile...

Everyone back at the rooms were getting ready and dressed. Eventually, everyone was ready and walked out into the hall as Stein and Medusa walked up to them.

"Hey there you two are. Where have you been?" asked Crona.

"Oh just out for a walk." said Stein.

"Ah. Well we're all going to get some breakfast."

"Alrighty."

They entire group headed down the elevator and to the buffet. They all began to pick out their favorites, and headed over to a big table to eat.

"So, What's Animal Kingdom like?" asked Lady.

"It's an animal themed park that showcases many species from around the world." answered Stein.

"Wow...you know...I've only read about certain animals but never seen them in person."

"Well today's your lucky day."

They continued to eat.

"So Blair, I take it you're going to hang out with Jim again?" asked Maka.

"You know it!"

"Blair, you should know what you're doing is wrong. He has a wife and kid."

"So what? His wife is a bitch anyway. And besides, he seems all up for it."

"Just stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Excuse me? Who's the chaperone here?" Blair asked crossing her arms.

"Blair, I'm an adult! No one is chaperoning anybody!"

"Oh we'll see if you say that the next time you get in trouble."

"There won't be any trouble, Blair. We're just on vacation."

"Hey. You never know. Maybe there will be a hurricane."

"Not likely."

"Anyway..." said Kid, meaning to break up the quarrel. "I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun today. Crona, what would you like to ride first?"

"Oh I don't know...the dinosaur ride sounds pretty cool. You get to go back in time."

"Huh. You know, if you wanted to go back in time for real, I could make it happen." said Stein.

"Really Stein? You invented a time machine?" asked Kid.

"Well, not exactly. You see, the truth of our existence is far too intricate for the normal human mind to grasp. Once you've fully learned everything about it, just about anything is possible. Not everything is as it seems."

"So...how exactly do you travel through time?"

"Again, you have yet to grasp it." said Vic.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to wait...but hold on, you said if we wanted to, we could just ask."

"Oh yes. If you wanted to, you could ask, but that doesn't mean I'd send you through time."

"Oh forget it..."

The group then finally finished their meal, and headed toward the bus station.

"So who wants to go with who?" asked Soul.

"Oh we're doing the groups thing again." said Stein.

"I want to be in the same group with Steiny and Kiddy!" Medusa said putting her arms around both of them.

"I'd like to be alone with you, Maka." said Soul.

"Oh...but what about the kids?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Soul said with his trademark grin. "They're old enough to be on their own."

"Well...okay...and I take it you'll be waiting to meet up with Jim, Blair?"

"Correctamundo!"

"Alright then. You three better be safe, okay?"

"Maka, I don't know why you worry about us so much." said Lady.

"I just...don't want you getting hurt."

"Huh. We aren't helpless. We know how to protect ourselves. It's all Stein practically teaches us in class."

"Alright..."

The bus pulled up and the group boarded. They were now on their way to Animal Kingdom. The ride there wasn't too long, and after a bit, the bus stopped at the front gates of the park. They all piled out excitingly.

"Okay gang, let's meet back here near the front gates at noon, sounds good?" suggested Stein.

"Okay!"

Everyone walked through with their passes and went inside the park. They all went their separate ways with their groups, except Blair, who went to find Jim.

Lady, Vic, and Akira were walking towards the Expedition Everest roller coaster.

"I don't know why you insist on coming with us..." said Lady.

"Well...as soon as I find Emily I'll go meet up with her."

"Akira, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You know she's a complete psycho. Why would you want to go hang around her?"

"Lady, she just has some emotional issues. She needs someone her age to keep her company. And besides...it's not like you two want me around."

"Hmph...do what you please."

Soon they reached the area where the ride was. Near the line, they noticed Emily, standing by herself at the entrance.

"Ah! There you are! I've been waiting for you!"

"Hi Emily." Akira said walking up to her.

"Hi! Now if you don't mind, let's go have some fun!" she said with a cheerful smile.

"Hmph. Someone's happy today." said Lady.

"Yep! Come on let's go!" Emily said taking Akira by the hand and running off.

"You sure he'll be okay?" asked Vic.

"Like I care." Lady answered as they got in line for the ride. "I don't know what he sees in her."

"Don't let it get to you." Vic said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Let's just have some fun ourselves."

"Oh..." Lady said with a light blush. "Alright."

After a good 40 minute wait, they were finally next to ride. They boarded in the middle of the train.

"Finally. A ride that's exciting for once." said Lady.

The coaster started off mellow at first, but then climbed a tall lift hill to the top of the mountain. After stopping at the top, it launched backwards into a dark tunnel. Lady screamed in delight as it made its way, and suddenly stopping. They saw the shadow of a yeti breaking the track, then the train launched out of the mountain, going through more twists and drops before flying through another tunnel, encountering the yeti and back to the station. Lady and Vic laughed.

"Ha ha ha! That was great!" said Lady.

"Yeah. That was pretty awesome." said Vic as they exited the train. "So what do you want to do next?"

"Hmmm I'm not sure. I suppose we could look at some animals."

"Alright." Vic said as they walked up to a map. "India is pretty close by. Let's walk to that area."

"Okay."

They walked into the India themed exhibit, and noticed a large group of people looking at one of the enclosures. The two walked up to it, and noticed a large tiger laying up to the glass.

"Wow! Look at the size of that thing!" exclaimed Lady.

"I know. I haven't seen anything like it."

"To think that India is chock full of these cats."

"Yeah...heh. I wonder if Blair could talk to it."

"Excellent question!"

"Huh!"

The two kids turned around to see Blair smiling at them.

"Oh. Hi Blair."

"Hi Lady! You asked if I could talk to the tiger, and the answer is yes!"

"Really? What does it say?" Asked Vic.

"Let's see..." Blair said walking up to the glass. The tiger lifted its head up and made some noises.

"Uh huh...yes...I see. Oh how dreadful!"

"What is it?" asked Lady.

"The tiger says he hates being all cooped up in there, and would give nothing more than to run around and roam free."

"Huh...poor thing. Is there anything we can do?"

"Hmm...he says that there is some fences we can open and set him free."

"What do you think? Should we do it?" asked Lady.

"I don't know..." said Blair.

"I'm all for it." said Vic.

"Akira and Maka would definitely say no...but Grandmedusa would totally say yes."

"Then let's set him free!" suggested Blair.

"Why not. I could use a good laugh."

"Alright! This way!"

Blair led the kids to a cast members only area of the enclosure, which led to some tunnels and a couple of fences the led into the tiger enclosure. The tiger walked over to them and met them at the door. Blair opened the door on the other side of the wall first, which was the one that led to the backstage areas, then the one to the enclosure. The people and cast members watching thought the tiger was being taken in by other employees.

"Okay, let's go!" said Blair as they quickly went into the backstage area. No one was around.

"Hee hee! We did it!"

The tiger made a growling noise.

"He's thanking us for letting him out!"

"Aww you're welcome." Lady said with a smile and petting him. "What's your name?"

The tiger made another noise.

"He says his name is Rama."

"Alright Rama. You've got to be careful now. If they catch you we'll all get in a lot of trouble."

Rama nodded and they began to walk away.

"So where are we going exactly?" asked Vic. "People will wonder why we have a tiger with us."

"Simple." answered Lady. "We walk around and pretend to be his trainers and when we go on rides, Blair can watch him since she can talk to him."

"Uhh yeah about that...you're forgetting something. I still have to meet up with Jim."

"Oh yeah I forgot...hmm."

Rama made a couple of noises.

"Oh? Ohhh...aww. Rama says that he understands that he can't stay out forever, and is just happy he gets this once in a lifetime chance to roam around."

"Aww. Well in that case let's get to it! Time's a wasting!" said Lady.

Eventually they found their way back to the main park. They got some stares from guests but no one said anything to stop them. Blair answered all their questions about Rama, who was quite happy about his temporary freedom.

Meanwhile...

Akira and Emily were walking towards Dinoland USA, the dinosaur themed land at the park.

"So...do you want to ride the dinosaur ride, Emily?" asked Akira.

"Absolutely!" Emily answered cheerfully.

"Oh. You know, you sure are cheered up on account of how you were last night. What got you going?"

"Probably the thought of you and I spending the day together!" she answered with a cheerful smile. Akira blushed.

"Oh uh...well that's good."

"Yep!" she said taking him by the hand. They walked up to the dinosaur ride, the one that sends you through time, and got in the line. It was a short, ten minute wait, and before you knew it, they were already watching the pre-show. Afterwards, they walked to the loading station, where they boarded a jeep, which drove through a time machine, sending them back to the time of the dinosaurs. They witnessed several large, animatronic dinosaurs, but about halfway through, the ride suddenly stopped.

"Attention riders, we are experiencing technical difficulties. At this time, we ask you to please remain seated with your seatbelt facsined."

"Oh no." said Akira. He then began to wonder is this had something to do with what Lord Death said, about how the Kishin would cause rides to break down and hoped that's all it was. Suddenly the work lights turned on and the show scenes turned off. Akira sighed.

"Phew. Just a normal breakdown."

"What do you mean?" asked Emily.

"Uhh...nothing." said Akira. He didn't want to scare her. After about 20 minutes of waiting, the voice on the speakers made an announcement.

"Attention riders, we are now sending cast members who are going help to evacuate-"

Suddenly, everything shut down, the voice, and all the lights. They were stranded in the dark.

"EEE!" Emily squealed holding on to Akira.

"It'll be okay, Emile."

"B-But I'm s-scared of the dark!"

"It'll be alright, I'm right here."

Suddenly the light flashed back on, but the rest of the riders were now nothing but skeletons.

"AHH!" Emily screamed. Akira was shocked and scared. This must be the work of the Kishin.

"I-I think we'll be s-safe." said Akira. "Let's just try and find a way out."

"Okay..."

Akira and Emily undid their seatbelts, and made their way out of the jeep. As they were walking towards the only exit, the light shut off again.

"EEE!" Emily squealed. Just then, they heard a voice.

"Heh heh heh! It look like you two are trapped."

"W-Who's there?" asked Akira.

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that."

"Wait...I know that voice. It's Asura! Or...Robert?"

Just then Asura, not Robert, but the lord of insanity himself, Asura appeared in front of them.

"AHH! IT'S THE KISHIN!" squealed Emily.

"Y-You...you're the real Asura! B-But how are you alive?"

"As long as insanity exists, I exist with it."

Akira transformed his right arm into a scythe blade.

"S-Stay behind me, Emily!"

"Oh please, you're trembling in fear. There's no way you can even stand a chance."

"I won't let you hurt her!"

"Is that so? Well thankfully, you two are in luck. It's neither of you that I want. It's that Lady friend of yours."

"L-Lady?"

"Perhaps we can work out a little deal you and I..."

Meanwhile...

Lady, Vic, Blair and Rama were enjoying their day at the park, when suddenly Lady's cell phone buzzed.

"Hm? Oh great. Akira wants us to meet with him at the Dinosaur ride. Huh. What happened, did Emily go crazy and abandon him?"

"Think we should do it?" asked Vic.

"I guess. Plus it would be funny to give him a spook with Rama here."

The four began to walk toward the Dinosaur ride...


End file.
